The fourth triforce piece
by blackangel890
Summary: Crossover, harry potter and zelda, there's a new power in the land of hogwarts, and it has come from another realm, but with that power come a great evil


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the legend of Zelda, although I am quite a bit of a fan, to the fanfic!

the fourth triforce piece

A dark room, nothing but an old stone pedestal and some silver triangle. "Yeah, really good magical item, idiot Simon, sent me out to get a stupid trinket probably part of his collection." Said a sarcastic voice, which was obviously annoyed. " Well as long as I am here, might as well take the stupid thing, maybe he'll pay me for it."

As his hand reached out to take the sparkling stone, as soon as he touched it, a light shimmered though the room. He had a burning sensation upon his hand and soon a tattoo was engraved in it of a very familiar figure. In the very center of the tattoo a silver upside down triangle was lighting up brighter than anything he had ever seen. The light than engulfed him.

" What in the world?" He yelled astonished at the brilliance and happiness the light gave to him, it was like finding a missing piece of himself. Yet all of that was replaced in a second when the happiness vanished and the light became dark as he saw through all the pain a dark figure incased in a purple crystal. In the sight of this he saw yet two other's sitting at a hard wood table in a stone room.

Just as this happened, in another dimension a being awoke from his once eternal slumber. He had dark green skin, blood red hair, and a laugh with witch he chilled your very soul. The seal on the temple being broken, the land would soon suffer for this act against their dark king. But first he needed the strength to defeat that blasted Zelda and her little pet Link. He used his triforce piece to sense what had awakened him. He was amused to find it was in another dimension. " So, if the magical barrier between the dimensions is weakened, then maybe I'll pop by for a visit to this new land." He said in a mock tone, then let out an ear splitting laugh as a black light surrounded him and he vanished from the sacred realm.

In a castle not far from the temple of time, to friends sat safely just talking to each other. The both couldn't get each other out of their mind. Both of them just wanted nothing more then to kiss the other and tell their feelings to the other. Yet both felt that they might feel rejection, so they hurt themselves more than they would if they had just told each other how they felt and feel the pain of rejection. While the were talking both of there hands suddenly light up, filling the room with more light then had ever happened before. They both felt a link to the golden power which now surrounded the room. Both of them saw in horror the scene before them and both gasped in fear, Gannondorf, the one they sealed away was now back and his power was as strong as it ever was. Link and Zelda trembled in fear for they thought that they were rid of this evil forever. Not only that but there was a young boy that was in a dark room they didn't know.

Now back in the dark room, William saw a portal appear and a ball of darkness fly right past his head. The portal remained for a few seconds and then left his sight as if it disappeared. Will could have sworn that the ball of darkness had seen him and laughed at him just as though he had been an improper child. The ball of darkness gone, he tried to regain his thoughts so he could come up with a conclusion. He thought maybe the sliver triangle had the power of allusion; yes that was it, all an allusion. But if that was so, why did his hand feel burned to a crisp. He didn't want to look at it, to accept the truth. Slowly he lifted his hand to his face, his eyes squinted up so he couldn't see the tattoo. Finally he opened his eyes and a wave of despair fell over him. What was the symbol for his favorite video game? Well his best course of action was to go and question Simon. As he was leaving he saw something near the doorway that made him stay a little longer. There were ancient inscriptions engraved upon the wall, and to further confuse himself, he could read them. This is what they read.

_This is a warning to whosoever opens this tomb to leave at once! If you stay here you risk the chance of releasing the evil, which is sealed in the land of Hyrule. Nothing further will be said._

After he finished the inscription, he turned to the side and walked out of the tomb wondering what the words meant. Hyrule was a made up place by the Nintendo Company, a place where the legend of Zelda took place. Surly the words were a prank left by some punk. But if that were true, then why did he have a tattoo of the triforce on his hand, and why were the words in another language. The best thing to do at this point was to go and question Simon. " _Yes, he'll know what happened, after all, he got me into this mess." _Will thought.

As he emerged to the field, the sun burned his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked around for the broom that he left here. Though he still was confused somewhat, he was still giddy for the fact that he had a firebolt. After all, it's not everyday that you win a state of the art racing broom, and a scholarship to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, even if he was already in his six year. He had been practicing all year round to be a chaser on the school Quiddich team. He hoped that he would get the opening. Yet now his mind was distracted on the fact of the glowing silver tattoo. "_This is all to confusing, oh well, try not to think about it._"

After a while of looking, he found his broom. The firebolt was fantastic, it handled great and riding it was like riding on air. For a while he flew around just playing around with it, he hadn't got the chance since Simon had asked him to get the triangle right after he got it. He couldn't really refuse the request because Simon was the one who had gotten him into the contest in the first place. After playing with his broom for a while, he took off in the direction of New York City. He was hoping to get his school things in a matter of days, so he was still waiting for the list of school items that he needed.

Simon was sitting at the front desk and reading about a new shipment of magical ingredients needed for one of his special customers. " Ah so young William has come to see old Simon so soon, now has he? Did ye forget the place you need to be at?

" Why I came back is because I have got a problem."

" Ello what this problem then, I don't got all day to be sittin around jibber jabbin."

" This you fool." He said as he held the silver triangle up on his hand."

Simon gasped and fell over backwards off his stool. This was the thing that will was supposed to have picked up for him. Accordance to ancient legend this would greatly increase your magical ability, and not only that but introduce you to a new type of magic. One that no wizard of this realm could comprehend, but only its true master could hold it and control its true power. This was the rule. He had hoped to hold a competition with the winner getting a chance at fusing with the enhancer. Sure there would be a small fee of fifty gold coins, but to think that the boy he sent was the true owner after all.

" Blimy" he said with a whistle.

" Well what is it?"

" Lad, you had best sit for this."

" Link, what could have released him?"

" I don't have a clue zel, but we'll just have to stop him again."

"I think that I may be able to answer that question for you."

A bright red light shined in the room and a boy stood where it had originated. He was as young as a twelve year old and had on an overcoat with two gloves. All that aside he didn't look like much.

Link didn't even think about it, he charged with the newest blade that he had after giving up the master sword, the hero sword. He swung it at the opponent's chest and the blades sliced though spewing blood everywhere. But right after that it all went back in and the wound healed instantly. The figure took the moment of links confusion to make chains spring from the wall and onto links arms and legs, that made link completely useless now and Zelda was up. She shot some light at him and he absorbed it, sending some back and knocking her into a wall. The wall seemed to move itself as it captured her in a stone cocoon.

" Now as I was saying I can answer that question for you. My name is Sin, forth god of hyrule."

Both of them stopped struggling. " Blasphemy, there were only goddess and only three, of the three elements that it took to make the land." Zelda said matter of fact with a smirk at her cleverness even in this unique situation. That is, of course until she saw that he was smiling as well.

" Well, you could say that I am a son of the goddesses. When the goddesses created Hyrule, they made me, and as I was made, so was a forth piece of the triforce, ok this may be confusing. Remember how the three goddesses made Hyrule and all that was in it?"

" Yes, and there was nothing about you being created.." She was cut off buy him raising his hand.

" Any way, they created the three basic element needed to make the earth whole, power, wisdom, and courage. But what they didn't suspect was that in the middle of that existed a force that was more powerful than all the others there. That was, well, ok this is kind of embracing, my element is love. Anyway since love was the combination of all three, it to had an element. As you know, fire is the element of power, water is wisdom and forest is courage. Love is wind. So the certain coming of the activation of the triforce of love was all that was needed to release Gannondorf. He became more powerful at the activation of the forth, as did you. Yet he planned it, so he was able to break the seal of sages and escape, to find an evil counterpart in another dimension. Thus was what Gannon planned. But desperate time calls for desperate measure. Do you know why the forth piece of the triforce was hidden? It is because with it, and another piece, you can gain the power of that to almost match a god, and we can't even interfere with this production. So I am here to offer you a deal. I will transfer you to a new world and let you use an assortment of magical items that will help you on your quest. Link, and Zelda, I introduce to you, your wands."

When he was done speaking both link and Zelda were realized and two sticks appeared in their hands. He had a smile on his face as he watched them. Then he held out his hands, extending a dagger with jewels all over the hilt, it had silver pearl on the end of the hilt. He handed it out and said. " Do you accept?"

Link and Zelda looked at each other, stood for a moment and reached out to the blade. As there hand clasped around it they felt the golden power racing through their veins, soon they knew that what they held in their hand was a wand, and how to use it. They knew of a boy named Harry potter. They also knew of spells, all useful for teaching a class called defense against dark arts.

Finally the light subsided, and they were in a town, filled with witches and wizards, all who gave them a passing glance. This was going to be and interesting day, thought both Link and Zelda.

" Will?"

He had sat there stunned, unable to fathom an answer for the things he had just been told. Not only was Hyrule real, he was a bearer of the triforce, a forth piece that hadn't existed.

" Wait a minute, does that mean that the masks that i got for you weren't collectable video game items, but the transforming masks from the game them self's?"

He finally was able to state.

" Erm, well, he, um yes."

Now this was way too much, especially since he got to keep two of them. He had chosen the fierce deity mask and the Goron. For some odd reason he had not tried them on.

" Ok, well if Hyrule is real, I have some really bad news for you."

" Eye laddy, what might that be?"

Simon of course didn't think that news could really get much worse than what he had heard so far, since so far he had learned that his silver triangle got taken, the secret of the masks was out, his whole operation of hylian items was going down the drain, and of course the fact that the shipment of poes he had obtained were not effected by magic.

" I think that gannondorf has been released out upon our world."

Things had just gotten worse, a lot worse.


End file.
